Take Him Out Global Super Junior
by SriKencana
Summary: apa jadinya jika boyband legenda Korea Selatan yang telah vakum bertahun-tahun kembali dengan format utuh.. 15 namja tampan dengan keistimewaan masing-masing dihadirkan dalam sebuah acara kenamaan dunia Take Him Out Global Super Junior.. so ladies ? wanna try to be a lucky woman ? cast : WonKyu / Kangteuk / Yewook / Eunhae / Hanchul / Zhouri
1. Chapter 1

Guratan penaku

ku dedikasikan untuk Super Junior

dan kau-

Cho Kyuhyun

TAKE HIM OUT GLOBAL

"tampan.."

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah menyala yang sengaja di belah tengah dengan poni tergerai indah di sepanjang dahi hingga pelipisnya tersenyum bangga melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"yak _hyung!_ Cepat sedikit! Aku juga ingin bercermin" datang seorang pria lagi dari balik ruang kotak yang hanya ditutup gorden hijau tebal. Terlihat ia baru saja berganti kostum.

"yak! Hyuk Jae berani-beraninya kau membentakku !" suara pria tampan nan kurus itu tak kalah menggelegar dari adik se timnya itu. Yang di hardik hanya menciut sambil sesekali bercicit menjauhi _hyung _4D nya itu.

_Dasar AB!_ Batinnya.

"_hyung_ geser sedikit. Aku ingin bercermin" lagi-lagi datang pria dengan postur jauh lebih pendek dari sebelumnya menghampiri pria tampan sekaligus cantik itu. Ia memasang wajah semanis mungkin di hadapan cermin. Membenarkan tatanan rambutnya agar lebih terlihat manis dan mempesona.

Pria cantik itu memutar bola matanya. "Wookie-ya memangnya tak ada cermin lain selain ini eh?"

"_anniya._ Disini cerminnya lebih besar" jawab pria bertumbuh pendek itu polos, masih memasang tampang sok manis di depan kaca. "Johta! _Ladies_ _take me out this night!_" ia mengedipkan mata kanannya sambil membentuk tanda menembak di pantulan kaca. Hal itu makin membuat namja disampingnya yang tadi terpaksa berbagi tempat untuk bercermin makin terlihat jengkel.

"_cah.._ ayo bersiap semua. Sebentar lagi kita _on air_!" lagi-lagi masuk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap namun yang ini tak memakai setelan jas resmi seperti dua orang di hadapan cermin itu. Ia hanya mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam dan jelanan semi _jeans_ yang melekat indah di kaki jenjangnya. Selang beberapa saat bermunculanlah beberapa pria dari berbagai tempat di ruangan luas ini. Ada yang muncul dari toilet, ada yang dari ruang ganti, bahkan ada yang dari _pantrie_ belakang. Beberapa juga nampak duduk malas di kursi santai yang disediakan panitia penyelenggara acara untuk mereka. Jika dihitung, ada sekitar 14 pria dengan ketampanannya masing-masing.

_ "_dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya seorang pria dengan paras lembut dan kebapak-an pada anggotanya yang tanpa perlu dikomando sudah membentuk lingkaran.

"dimana lagi kalau bukan tempat favoritnya sebelum tampil"

"Hyun-ah ! cepat sedikit!"

"ne ne.." seorang pria lagi berjalan dengan tergesa menghampiri lingkaran yang dibuat oleh keluarga barunya.

"toilet lagi, _hyung?_" Tanya pria pucat dengan rambut pirang ala _spike_ pada pria yang baru datang tadi. Tanyanya hanya dijawab senyuman tipis pria itu.

"_cah.._ kita harus tampil sebaik mungkin di hadapan _uri _ELF. Jangan buat mereka kecewa dan pilihlah sesuai hati nurani kalian" seru pria yang nampaknya adalah _leader_ dari grup ini, namun tak terlihat garis penuaan di wajahnya. Meskipun sang _magnae _selalu mengatainya kayu lapu.

"kau seperti ingin kampanye pemilu saja _hyung_" ujar pria yang memiliki bobot paling besar diantara semua member. Membuat yang lainnya tertawa renyah.

"_kyaaaa_ aku sudah tidak sabar!" pekik yang lain.

"Hyuk-ah apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" ujar pria semampai memandang sahabat karibnya dengan mata berbinar.

"uhmm.. tentun saja Hae-ya. Ayo kita buat mereka berteriak histeris dengan pesona kita!" jawab pria bermata sipit ini tak kalah antusias.

"_heul.."_ ujar yang lain. Mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar percakapan tak penting kedua sahabat itu.

"_memberdeul_ ayo cepat. Acara sudah dimulai!" teriak pria bertubuh tinggi yang terpisah dari lingkaran itu seraya menunjuk jam di tangannya.

"_arraseo hyung!_ Jawab mereka serentak.

"_cah.. hanna deul set!"_

_ "_super super super! The last man standing!" teriakan ke 15 pria tampan itu memenuhi ruang ganti yang tak bisa dikatakan sederhana. Setelah meneriakkan kata-kata keramat tadi mereka berangsur keluar ruangan menuju tempat acara.

Super Junior adalah grup melengenda asal Korea Selatan. Terdiri atas 15 _namja _(sebutan untuk pria di Korea) tampan yang memiliki keunikan dan ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Sebenarnya Super Junior terdiri dari 12 orang yang dulunya bernama Super Junior 05. Namun pada tahun berikutnya direkrut kembali anggota terakhir dari grup vocal ini dan berganti nama menjadi Super Junior saja. Sekitar akhir tahun 2007 kembali dibentuk sub grup baru dari tim ini yang diberi nama Super Junior M. M berarti Mandarin, karena pasaran utama mereka adalah Negara-negara disepanjang daratan Cina. Disini mereka kembali merekrut dua anggota baru. Satu dari Kanada dan satunya lagi adalah presenter asal Cina. Awalnya tambahan dua orang terakhir sempat mendapat kecaman dari fans yang mereka sebut dengan ELF. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan penekanan yang terus diberikan oleh pihak Super Junior sendiri tentang status grup mereka akhirnya fans di seluruh dunia dapat menerima dan mulai mencintai kedua _namja_ rekrutan baru itu. Super Junior tetaplah 13 orang, tetapi di dalam sub grup Super Junior M mereka ketambahan dua anggota lagi. ELF sendiri adalah sebutan untuk fans mereka yang diberikan sendiri oleh _leader _mereka. Everlasting Friends, begitulah nama sederhana yang menyimpan seribu makna diberikan oleh _uri leader._ Tak perlu tahu kapan kau menjadi bagian dari kami, yang terpenting adalah ia mampu bertahan hingga akhir.

10 tahun lamanya mereka telah bersama. Mejalani suka duka, jatuh bangun, mulai dari pertemuan, berpisah, dan disatukan kembali dalam kematangan dan kedewasaan. Ya. Sekitar tahun 2008 _uri _Kibum menyatakan menarik diri dari aktivitas Super Junior dengan alasan ingin focus berakting. Banyak yang terpukul akan keputusannya ini. Tidak hanya para fans tapi juga para member Super Junior sendiri. Apalagi Kibum termasuk salah satu _magnae line_ di grup ini. Disaat mereka mulai menemukan titik cerah tentang karir mereka, pria dengan senyuman yang dapat menghentikan aliran darah _yoeja _(sebutan untuk wanita Korea) ini malah memilih meninggalkan mereka semua. Tahun 2009, saat Super Show 2 (sebutan untuk konser tunggal Super Junior) belum berakhir, kembali grup ini menghadapi guncangan berat. Pasalnya, anak ketiga tertua dari grup ini menghilang tanpa jejak seperti ditelan bumi. Tak satupun pesan dan segala alat komunikasi yang digunakan oleh para member untuk mencari keberadaannya mendapat tanggapan darinya. Sekali member tanggapan itu adalah pernyataan pengunduran diri dari pihak pria asal Cina ini. Ya, Hangeng atau Han Kyung (nama Korea) memutuskan untuk menyudahi karirnya dengan keluarga kecil ini. Tak ada penjelasan pasti karena pria ini merupakan tipe tertutup yang sangat sensitif dengan hatinya. Hal ini lagi-lagi membuat para member mengalami tekanan batin berkepanjangan. Terutama untuk Kim Heechul, sahabat sekamar dan karibnya Hangeng. Selama tiga bulan ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan menutup kontak dengan semua orang, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Ia mengalami trauma berat pasal ditinggal Hangeng tanpa pesan. Masalah semakin menjadi ketika _uri magnae _kehilangan pegangan atas diriya sendiri. Ia merasa tak dapat mempercayai para _hyung_nya lagi karena sikap Hangeng. Semua palsu baginya. Tak ada kasih sayang yang abadi. Beruntung sang _leader_ mampu merangkul kembali ke 11 membernya yang tersisa meskipun semua hampir putus asa akan kelangsungan grup mereka. Lagi, masalah kembali menimpa karena kasus mabuk yang mengakibatkan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dilakukan pria paling arogan di grup mereka. Kau tahu, mungkin itu salah satu dari pelarian masalah sehingga ia minum begitu banyak setiap malamnya dan membuat banyak kecaman dari berbagai pihak. Yang mengharuskan dia pada akhirnya untuk menjalani denda dengan menjalankan wajib militer kurang lebih 3 tahun lamanya. Jadilah kesepuluh namja ini saling mengeratkan tali persaudaraan untuk memperjuangkan nasib grup mereka agar tetap dikenang dan menjadi besar ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

_Well, _setelah perjalanan panjang ditambah lika-liku kehidupan dan pasang surut kepopuleran mereka di dunia entertainment, kini pada tahun 2017 mereka dapat berkumpul kembali. Jangan Tanya bagaimana persisnya, karena akupun tak tahu dengan pasti misteri perjalanan hidup mereka. Yang pasti, sekitar tiga bulan lalu, pihak agensi yang menaungi Hangeng yang bersolo karir menyatakan diri bergabung dengan pihak entertainment yang menaungi Super Junior. Tentu saja hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh pihak manajemen, mengingat karir Hangeng yang gemilang di dunia Internasional, mereka kembali memasukkan Hangeng ke dalam grup melegenda yang mengharumkan nama agensi mereka, karena memang dari sanalah pria Cina itu berasal. Grup ini sempat redup beberapa tahun terakhir karena kejamnya persaingan di dunia entertainment. Pasalnya, banyak member yang pulang pergi menjalankan wajib militer sehingga formasi mereka tidak sekuat dulu, ditambah lagi sikap manajemen yang terkesan pilih kasih terhadap banyak grup muda baru yang menjanjikan keuntungan lebih besar terhadap pendapatan agensi mereka. Namun Super Junior tetaplah Super Junior, meski banyak yang melupakan jasa mereka, namun _namja-namja _aneh ini tetap saja mencintai agensi dan fans mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka yakin, meski banyak tang pergi, tentu masih ada saja yang tetap setia tinggal bersama mereka. Itulah ELF murni. Murni hati, murni pikiran, dan murni kesetiaannya.

Tahun ini, mereka kembali menunjukkan taringnya. Terlebih, _uri _Kibum akhirnya kembali mencoba menyatukan hati dengan keluarga lamanya ini. Ia tergerak akan sikap Hangeng yang dengan tulus melepaskan karir solonya untuk kembali dalam dekapan hangat member lainnya. Sekumpulan manusia aneh yang sukses membuatnya menahan mati-matian perasaan rindunya selama ini. Hangeng kembali bukan hanya karena tuntutan dari kedua agensi raksasa yang menaunginya saja, melainkan karena _uri appa_, Lee So Man _sajangnim_ yang kembali merebut kekuasaannya setelah selama ini direbut oleh direktur tak berperasaan yang memperlakukan Super Junior semaunya. Super Junior adalah bentukannya, meskipun itupun dulu tak sengaja dan digadang-gadang sebagai grup buangan. Tapi ia tak akan tinggal diam melihat para anak asuhnya diperlakukan begitu kejam dan tersisihkan. Ia tahu Super Junior lah yang membesarkan agensi mereka dan memperkenalkan seni Korea ke seluruh dunia. Sisanya, mereka hanya menikmati hasil perjuangan Super Junior saja. Khusus Super Junior saja pria itu menunjukkan kekuasaannya, sisanya ia tak begitu mempedulikan grup lain. Banyak yang bisa mengurusi mereka. Lagipula agensi ini memiliki banyak staff kan. Ia hanya ingin anak-anak asuhnya saja. Meskipun mereka sudah tak pantas lagi dianggap anak-anak mengingat umur mereka yang melebihi seperempat abad. Walhasil, mereka kini lebih senang menyebut diri sebagai Super Senior berkat perjalanan panjang memakan asam garam di dunia entertainment. Tahun ini mereka merilis album baru bertajuk Miracle. Nama dari album pertama mereka. Bukan _repackage_, tetapi memang bersatunya mereka kembali adalah suatu keajaiban yang diberikan sang pencipta pada keluarga kecil ini.

Berbicara tentang kesibukan mereka sekarang, selain tetap melakukan promosi naik turun jet dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, tetap sama, tanpa jeda, mereka kini memiliki acara tunggal baru. Ada yang tahu acara Take me out? Ya. Acara yang cukup banyak diadakan di hampir tiap benua dan Negara di dunia. Dimana terdapat 30 wanita cantik nan berpendidikan yang mencoba peruntungan mereka di bidang perjodohan akan memilih dan menentukan pasangan mereka. Seorang pria akan berdiri diantara mereka, memperkenalkan diri dan menunjukkan keunggulan mereka masing-masing. Bagi wanita yang tertarik, ia akan tetap mempertahankan lampunya menyala. Sedang yang tidak berminat dapat mematikan lampu mereka. Para wanita yang tersisa akan berbalik menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dan akan dipilih oleh pria undangan itu. Bagi yang dipilih dapat melakukan kencan dan menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut di luaran sana. Acara ini mendapat tanggapan positif dari para penonton di rumah. Dan kali ini, dengan insting pebisnis yang dimiliki Lee So man, ia menjalin kerja sama dengan televise dunia untuk mengadakan acara ini khusus untuk Super Junior. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengembalikan pamor Super Junior yang sempat meredup, dan meraup keuntungan berlipat ganda tentunya.

Take Him Out Global. Itulah nama acara yang di usung oleh ke 15 _namja _tampan ini. Acara hampir sama dengan Take me out biasanya. Namun yang membuat hal ini special adalah yang menjadi kandidat adalah ke 15 _namja _tampan yang menunggu uluran tangan _yoeja _idamannya. Acara ini makin terlihat menarik karena tidak hanya para _yoeja _asal Korea saja yang dapat berpartisipasi, melainkan seluruh _yoeja _di belahan bumi manapun mendapat kesempatan yang sama untuk dapat berdiri di atas panggung menjadi rebutan ke 15 _namja _tampan yang berhasil mendapatkan pasangan, akan mendapatkan hadiah kencan selama dua hari dengan anggota Super Junior terpilih di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara. Menarik bukan? Meskipun hanya bisa memiliki salah satu diantara _namja-namja _ini selama dua hari saja, tentu sudah membuat para ini selama dua hari saja, tentu sudah membuat para _yoeja _terpilih itu melayang dan bahagia. Dan membuat iri seluruh wanita di dunia ini tentunya.

So, will you the next Angela?

"Selamat malam pemirsa! _Cahh.._ senang sekali kali saya, Kim Gura dan"

"Lee Young Ja _imnida!"_

_ "_selama beberapa waktu ke depan akan bersama menemani anda di malam minggu cerah dalam acara Take Him Out Global!"

"_cahh.. yeorobeun!_ Mari kita sambut ke 15 _namja, omoooo_ tentunya mereka tampan sekali. _Uri _SUPER JUNIOR !"

Tepukan tangan terdengar riuh memenuhi ruang studio tempat acara berlangsung. Dari balik altar yang disedikan muncul siluet beberapa pria memasuki ruangan. Mereka melambaikan tangan kearah penonton dan fans yang telah bersedia menungggu mereka daritadi. Zhoumi tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan _love sign_ pada para penonton. Hal itu menjadi bahan tertawaan bagi para member dan fans. Semakin ke tengah panggung, mereka semakin memperlebar jarak bersiap melakukan performa. Lagu _Sexy, Free, and Single _pun mengalun diimbangi dengan gerakan _dance_ mereka yang sederhana namun -teriakan histeris dari fans menyebutkan masing-masing bias mereka membahana di ruangan megah itu. Selesai. Mereka menempati podium masing-masing yang telah diberi _boardname electric_ oleh para kru acara.

"_cahh… yeorobeun!"_ sang _leader _memberi aba-aba pada para member untuk mengikutinya. "_we are Super Junior. Urineun Super juni-"_

_ "OR!"_

Mendadak kembali teriakan keramat membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak hanya fans, penonton biasa, MC, kru-kru yang terlibat dan manajer _hyung_ yang berdiri di pojok ruangan pun meneriakkan kata-kata keramat itu sambil memajukan lima jarinya ke depan dada dengan lantang. Sebuah salam hangat dari Super Junior yang melegenda.

"_ommoooo! _Super Junior bersama kita sekarang!" pekik Lee Young Ja tak kalah histeris dengan para fans mereka.

"_aigooo_ ini acara belum apa-apa sudah membuat telingaku peka" gerutu Kim Gura yang disambut tawa oleh mereka semua.

"_Keundae _kenapa aku yang harus menjadi MC untuk acara ini?"

"_wae wae waeyo?"_

_ "_aku kan juga ingin menjadi _yoeja _undangan yang dapat berkencan dengan mereka"

"huuuuuu…." Seruan penonton kembali membahana mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya berbobot besar itu. Ryeowook terkikik di tempatnya. Siwon hanya nyengir kuda. Sang _leader _mendramatisir, ia hampir menangis karena tertawa begitu keras, sedang Kibum? Tetap tenang dengan gayanya.

"aku bersyukur kau menjadi MC di acara ini _noona"_ perkataan Kyuhyun memecah keramaian

"uhm, _waeyo?"_

_ "_setidaknya aku tak akan dikenakan denda oleh agensi karena tidak mengikuti acara ini."

Lee Young Ja yang masih mencerna kata-kata ajaib dari _namja_ bersuara surga itu perlahan merangsek mendekati podium Kyuhyun dengan langkah lebar. Sontak si bungsu dari grupnya itu berlarian menyeberangi panggung. Berusaha menggapai Leeteuk, sang _leader_. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ringkih itu, mencari perlindungan. Leeteuk yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat hanya berdiri takut-takutan mendapati Lee Young Ja mendekat ke tempatnya. Tawa lagi-lagi membahana di seluruh ruangan. Beginilah Super Junior, sengaja atau tidak, mereka selalu menjadi pelawak dadakan di tiap acara yang diisinya.

"_geumane.._ yak! Young Ja kembali! Acara ini tak akan berjalan jika seperti ini terus!" kesal Kim Gura mendapati acara yang dibawakannya hampir saja berantakan karena ke 15 _namja_ aneh ini. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum puas sambil berjalan dengan gagah ke tengah panggung setelah berhasil mendaratkan sedikit pukulan di kepala _magnae_ paling merdeka di seluruh grup di dunia. Kyuhyun meringis kembali ke podiumnya. Sesekali di usapnya kepala yang tak bersalah itu dengan tangan pucatnya.

"_cahh,, yeorobeun!_ Sebelum acara ini semakin kacau dan berakhir dengan tidak jelas, aku akan mengambil jedah sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana tetap di TAKE HIM OUT GLOBAL!"

Seruan Kim Gura mengakhiri part pertama acara ini. Terlihat ia meminta segelas air mineral untuk menenangkan kerongkongannya karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Padahal baru part pertama. Acara ini ke depannya benar-benar akan menguras tenaga. Tapi ia yakin, pasti dalam sekejap akan merebut semua _rating_ acara yang pernah ada di Korea.

"_hyung _aku tak sabar menunggu _yoeja _undangan itu!" pekik Ryeowook pada Siwon yang berdiri di podium sebelah kanannya. Ya, urutan disesuaikan dengan umur mereka.

"ah aku berharap mendapatkan _yeoja_ dengan paras malaikat" gumam Siwon sambil menengadah menatap pijaran lampu besar yang tergantung di tengah panggung. Seolah ia sedang menatap bulan.

"kau berlebihan, kuda!" ketus Kyuhyun yang mendengar percakapan kecil mereka.

"panggil aku _hyung_, kyunie!" desak Siwon tak suka

"_shirreo!"_ Kyuhyun melemparkan _evil glare_ kebanggaannya.

"bagaiman kalau kita menyukai _yeoja _yang sama?" sahut Donghae ikut bergabung.

"biarkan dia yang memilih, _hyung"_ suara rendah Kibum ikut nimbrung. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar _hyung _termudanya itu.

"Henry-ya, kita tak perlu serepot mereka. Pasti _yeoja-yeoja _itu akan memilih kita. Kau harus jaga _image_, _arra?_"

"_arraseo hyung!_" jawab _magnae_ Super Junior M itu semangat.

"_heuulll.."_ Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya mencemooh.

"_waeyo _Minnimie?" ujar Kyuhyun semanis mungkin. Membuat Sungmin si kelinci itu makin bergidik ngeri.

"yak! Segera bersiap! Acara akan kembali dimulai!" teriak manajer _hyung_ dari pojok ruangan melihat para anak asuhnya itu terus saja berceloteh.

"_kamshahamnida_ _yeorobeun_ kalian masih setia bersama kami. _Cahh.._ Take Him Out Global seperti namanya, akan menghadirkan _yeoja _beruntung dari seluruh dunia"

"woooowww…" teriak penonton menyambut perkataan Lee Young Ja. Terkesan dibuat-buat.

"kami telah melakukan pengundian terhadap _yeoja-yeoja _yang telah mengirimkan _love proposal_ pada kru dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan! Hampir tiap Negara memiliki perwakilannya dalam acara ini!"

"_jeongmal?"_ potong Yesung terkejut.

"waaahh _daebaakk!"_ tambah Leeteuk tak kalah kagumnya

"aku butuh _makeup _lebih. Kurasa _makeup_ ku mulai luntur karena terlalu banyak bicara" ujar Kangin menatap sembarang, mencari seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

"maka dari itu diamlah!" ujar Kim Gura yang kesal karena perkataannya terus dipotong oleh pria-pria heboh itu. Hal itu malah membuat penonton makin tertawa keras.

"sebenarnya ini acara apa?" manajer _hyung_ yang mengamati dari pojokan panggung ikut kebingungan.

"yak yak yak! _Geumanne!_ Kalian tidak malu eh? Acara ini disaksikan langsung oleh seluruh penonton di dunia" hardik Young Ja melihat mereka yang ada di panggung ini asyik bicara sendiri.

"apa penampilanku sudah ok?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Young Ja. Detik berikutnya, pria mungil ini meringis mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari gadis bertubuh tambun itu. Saat semua celotehan mereda, MC kembali melanjutkan acara.

"_cahh.._ _yeorobeun!_ Siapakah gadis beruntung pertama kita? Darimanakah dia berasal?"

"wanita cantik! Tunjukan pesonamu!" ujar kedua MC itu. Tepukan membahana diiringi lampu yang menyala di pintu gerbang tempat para _yoeja _akan menampakkan dirinya.

"_chogi.."_ potong Hangeng dengan suara lembutnya namun tetap dapat terdengar oleh semua orang di studio ini. Setelah mendapatkan perhatian, ia kembali melanjutkan. "apakah tidak sebaiknya lampu podium kami dinyalakan dulu? Begitu yang ku tonton di televisi tentang acara ini" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"aha! Aku lupa. _Mianhamnida yeorobeun!_ Kami sebenarnya hanya menguji kesadaran kalian!" ujar Kim Gura mencari alasan.

"apa kau akan segera mematikan lampunya Hangeng-sshi?" ujar Kim Heechul

"eh?" jawab Hangeng polos. Kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tawa penonton kembali pecah.

"_cahh.._ lampu menyala!" pinta Kim Gura. Seperti sihir, mantra yang diucapkan MC tadi langsung direspon oleh kru yang bertugas. Lampu-lampu podium ke 15 namja itu serentak menyala. Lagi, dengan polosnya mereka terkagum memandangi podium mereka masing-masing dan podium tetangga sambil berceloteh ria. Benar-benar _namja_ banyak bicara.

"apa kalian sudah siap menyambut _yeoja_ kalian?" Tanya Young Ja bergairah.

"NE!" dengan lantang ke 15 pria itu menyerukan suaranya.

"_cha…_ wanita cantik! Tunjukan pesonamu!"

Sesosok bayangan menampakkan siluetnya dibalik pintu bertabir itu. Tepukan riuh membahana menyambut kedatangan wanita beruntung pertama ini. Tabir pelindung perlahan terangkat, menampakan kaki wanita undangan itu. Mata Lee Hyuk Jae tak berhenti berkedip menatap kaki jenjang itu. Donghae menahan nafas, ia sangat gugup menyambut wanita pertama ini.

"_omoo _kakinya indah!" puji Kibum setengah berbisik. Takut-takut terdengar penonton, namun cameramen mendapatkan momen itu.

Tabir telah terbuka sempurna. Wanita itu tersipu malu. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan ragu. Dan mulai berjalan ketika menangkap sosok Lee Young Ja yang memberikan isyarat menyuruhnya melangkah ke tengah panggung, bergabung bersamanya dan Kim Gura.

"waaw!" mulut Leeteuk menganga lebar menatap makhluk yang berjalan mendekati MC.

"_ohtteoke?"_ Tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"_omoo omoo.. _sepertinya kita membutuhkan translator" ujar Kim Gura kebingungan. Maklum saja, dua MC nasional ini tidak ada yang mengerti bahasa asing. Beruntung acara ini sudah di _setting_ sedemikian rupa mengingat temanya adalah Global. Seorang wanita muda berjalan menaiki panggung dengan blush sifon dan rok rampel berwarna lembut melekat di tubuhnya. Ia adalah seorang translator, duga para member.

"jadi, kenapa tidak nona translator saja yang menjadi wanita undangan kita?" seru Donghae polos, berakhir dengan jitakan keras di kepalanya dari siwon. "aku kan hanya mencari aman" sungut pria ikan ini sambil merutuki dirinya. Hal itu tentunya kembali mengundang tawa penonton.

"anneyong hasseyyo.." ujar wanita undangan itu ragu-ragu sesekali melihat ke arah translator yang berusaha menenangkannya. Logat wanita itu terasa sangat berbeda dengan yang sering mereka ucapkan.

"anneyoong..!" sahut para member bergantian dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Berusaha membuat gadis itu senyaman mungkin.

"Alexandra Perury _imnida"_ gadis itu masih berusaha menyapa dengan bahasa Korea seadanya yang ia pelajari beberapa jam lalu. Ia tersipu malu mendapat sambutan yang begitu hangat dari para member Super Junior. Grup idolanya.

"_good evening baby!_" Donghae berjalan menghampiri gadis itu di tengah panggung. Ketika sampai ia langsung mencium lembut tangan gadis pirang itu. Membuat para penonton sontak berteriak histeris. Lee Hyuk Jae dengan cekatan menarik Donghae dari wanita itu agar menjauh dan kembali ke podiumnya karena membuat masalah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Donghae hendak kembali ke podiumnya, teriakan histeris kembali membahana. Didapatinya kini Hyuk Jae malah berusaha beramah tamah pada gadis itu dengan bahasa sok Inggrisnya. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua mendapat protes dan decakan dari member lainnya. Kangin, yang sejatinya sudah seperti ayah sendiri di grup itu berjalan cepat menyeret kedua anak ikan itu agar kembali ke podiumnya masing-masing.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendapati kelakuan grup idolanya. Ia merasa sangat diterima disini. Awalnya ia merasa takut jika saja akan dicemooh oleh penonton karena ia bukan berasal dari Korea. Dan ia merasa minder dengan penampilannya, takut para member tidak menyukainya. Setelah keributan kecil itu mereda, ia kembali melanjutkan perkenalannya.

"aku merasal dari Polandia. Umurku 23 tahun. Hobiku adalah mendengarkan lagu-lagu Super Junior"

"aha! Dia ELF kita!" seru Leeteuk bangga sambil bertepuk tangan. Kim Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis, berusaha menjaga _image_.

"apa kesibukanmu sekarang Alexa?" Tanya MC mengorek lebih dalam tentang tamunya ini.

"uhm,, sekarang aku mengurusi usaha toko bunga di kota ku."

"uuuuu…. Menyenangkan sekali" sahut Sungmin dengan senyum andalannya yang mampu membuat wanita manapun bertekuk lutut.

"dia tipeku!" ujar Lee Hyuk Jae. Dalam hitungan detik beberapa pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Alexa-sshi?" pekik Kangin dari balik podiumnya. Membuat wanita itu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. "bunga apa yang kau sukai?"

"aku? Uhmm.. aku suka mawar merah!" jawab gadis itu polos

Kangin mendengar kata _red rose_ dari bibir merekah gadis itu. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, berusaha menggapai sesuatu di balik podiumnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan ke tengah panggung sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah. Suara penonton kembali riuh. Berbeda halnya dengan para member, mereka saling melontarkan protes atas aksi si _Racoon _ini. Yesung menghampiri podium Kangin dan mendapati beberapa jenis bunga di bawah podium itu. Lontaran protes makin membahana di tengah-tengah member Super Junior. Ternyata pria perkasa itu telah menyiapkannya dari awal. Kangin yang berhasil mencuri perhatian dari gadis Polandia itu tersenyum bangga dan dengan congkaknya berjalan kembali ke podiumnya. Beberapa sorot mata menatapnya tajam.

"kau suka Alexa-sshi?" Tanya Young Ja. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan beberapa kali menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"_cahh.. memberdeul._ Itulah sedikit perkenalan dari gadis undangan pertama. Tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang!" ujar Kim Gura menengahi.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Satu persatu lampu terdengar dimatikan. Wanita asal Polandia itu tersenyum tipis. Tergurat rasa kecewa di hatinya. Ada sekitar 4 lampu yang mati di awal pertemuan ini. Sisanya masih bertahan ingin mengenal gadis ini lebih lanjut. Member yang mematikan lampunya di awal pertemuan ini adalah Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Heechul, dan Ryeowook. Kim gura menghampiri podium Hangeng.

"jadi kau benar-benar mematikan lampumu?" pertanyaan itu disambut tawa renyah pria Cina itu. "apa kau berencana tinggal lebih lama di panggung ini?" tambah Kim Gura berpura-pura kesal.

"anniya. Aku.. uhm kau tahu kan _sunbae_? Aku tak mahir berbahasa Inggris" jawab Hangeng mencari alasan. Seketika tawa sahabat di sampingnya pecah. Melihat itu Kim Gura langsung berbalik ke arahnya.

"lalu kau sendiri Heechul-sshi? Apa kau berencana menemani sahabat Cina mu ini?" Heechul mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"anni anni.. aku aku hanya belum menemukan _chemistry_ dengan Alexa-sshi" Heechul berusaha berdalih. Namun ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan merendahkan dari member yang lain. Mereka tahu Heechul hanya mencari alasan.

"_heuull.."_ decak Kim Gura pada rekan sekerjanya ini di War of Word.

"lalu Ryeowook-sshi, kenapa kau mematikan lampu?" Tanya Lee Young Ja dari tengah panggung.

"uhmm,, haruskah aku mengatakannya?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah cemas memelas.

"_gwenchana!_ Katakana saja" ujar Young Ja menenangkan. Kini Kim Gura sudah berada di sampingnya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai menatap _hyung _imutnya itu. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu alasan Ryeowook mematikan lampunya.

"Alexa-sshi.. dia.. lebih tinggi dariku!"

Sontak para member tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak terkecuali Kibum yang sedari tadi tetap _stay cool._

"tipeku adalah wanita yang lebih pendek dariku!" ucap Ryeowook mantap. Ia tak merasa risih dengan ejekan pada membernya.

"150cm!" ujar Kyuhyun. Mulut pedasnya itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuat studio ini berguncang karena tawa.

"kau sendiri mematikan lampu, _magnae!"_ protes Kim Gura. Tawa Kyuhyun berhenti ia agak kikuk, karena kena skak oleh MC.

"_aigoo.._ suasana di studio makin bertambah panas saja. _Cah, _Alexa-sshi, jangan bersedih! Masih ada 11 lampu yang menyala untukmu. Di babak kedua ini para member akan memberikan sedikit pertanyan padamu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau memperkenalkan profil dirimu terlebih dulu."

"ya. Seperti yang ku katakana tadi, aku memiliki usaha penjualan bibit dan bunga. Aku menyukai bunga dan alam. Aku sering bepergian untuk mencari spot-spot alami."

"aku juga suka alam!" celetuk Hyuk Jae mencari muka. Seketika ia mendapat tatapan membunuh dari membernya.

Alexa tertawa kecil. "aku juga suka mengoleksi sepatu. Banyak sepatu yang ku kumpulkan dari beberapa Negara saat aku berkunjung kesana. Aku tidak terlalu pusing dengan harga. Yang penting jika aku suka, aku akan membelinya. Aku juga tidak suka pria pelit."

Leeteuk menggaruk kecil kepalanya. Hal itu menjadi bahan tertawaan Heechul yang menyadarinya. Ia tahu _hyung_ satu-satunya ini sangat sensitif dengan urusan yang berbau uang.

"Alexa-sshi! Seperti apa pria idamanmu?" Tanya Siwon lembut

"seperti Super Junior!"

"ee… kau harus memilih" ujar Hyuk Jae tak terima dengan jawaban klise itu.

"jangan rakus Alexa-sshi" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Ia meringis mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Leeteuk yang berseberangan dengannya. Tentu saja hal itu tidak diterjemahkan oleh translator.

"aku.. seperti Siwon _oppa_" jawab gadis itu malu-malu. Siwon tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Tampak Hyuk Jae ingin melontarkan protes.

"Alexa-sshi, bibir atau dahi?" tiba-tiba si pangeran es membuka suaranya. Nampak penonton dan member memberikan perhatian penuh padanya. Ia terus tersenyum lembut memandang gadis Polandia itu.

"bibir!"

"uuuuuuuuu" seru penonton dan para member. Kibum tersenyum puas mendapati jawaban tersebut.

"_cahh.._ _memberdeul_ kalian telah mengetahui lebih dalam lagi tentang si gadis Polandia ini. Tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang!"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lagi, kali ini tiga orang mematikan lampu. Kim Gura menghampiri Kibum dan terkejut atas keputusan sang pangeran e situ.

"Kibum-sshi, mengapa kau mematikan lampunya?"

"aku tidak menyukai wanita yang agresif." Jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum pada penonton.

"darimana kau tahu ia agresif? Bukankah sejauh ini dia begitu sopan?" Tanya Young Ja tak mengerti.

"dia memilih bibir. Bibir menggambarkan gairah kenikmatan, sedangkan dahi melambangkan ketenangan dan perlindungan. Kurasa aku lebih tertarik dengan wanita asia"

Penonton dan member mengangguk paham. _Uri _Kibum memang dikenal dengan _imange_ pria cerdas dan rasional. Ia juga tidak suka hal yang neko-neko. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu memasang tampang dingin di atas panggung, namun aslinya mulutnya kemana-mana.

"Leeteuk-sshi, kenapa kau mematikan lampu? Bukankah tadi kau yang paling bersemangat?" kini Kim Gura sudah berada di samping podium sang _leader._

"aku tidak begitu menyukai wanita yang menghambur-hamburkan uang." Lagi-lagi Heechul tertawa keras. Namun ia tak sendiri, melainkan hampir semua member ikut menertawakan komentar _uri leader _ini.

"_aigooo_… penyakit pelitmu tak juga berubah Leeteuk-sshi!" tegur Young Ja.

"nah, ini adalah babak terakhir. _Memberdeul_, kalian bisa mematikan lampu ataupun mempertahankannya selama penampilan Alexa-sshi berlangsung. Alexa-sshi silahkan mempersiapkan diri."

MC mempersilahkan gadis berperawakan tinggi itu untuk menuju belakang panggung. Beberapa penonton saling berbisik membicarakan penampilan apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh wanita asing itu. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, lampu studio diredupkan dan alunan music mulai terdengar.

"woow.!" Hyuk Jae berteriak kegirangan mendengar alunan lagu Trouble maker.

"dance. Yooww!" tambah Henry antusias. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Otak mesumnya bekerja.

Lampu sorot tertuju pada sosok yang berjalan dari atas tangga. Gadis itu telah bertransformasi kini. _Hotpans _hitam dengan sepatu _boots_ hitam selutut menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Atasannya, ia mengenakan _tank top_ dilapisi _cardigan _jaring hitam. Rambutnya diikat satu, tinggi ke atas. Bibirnya dipoles merah basah. Memberikan aksen hot dan menggairahkan pada penampilannya. Senada dengan dance dan lagu yang dibawakannya. Suaranya tak bisa dikatakan buruk. Ia menyanyikannya dengan baik. Membuat gadis itu mendapatkan tepukan meriah dari para penonton. Saat lagu dijedahi dengan alunan instrument music yang panjang, Alexa berjalan menghampiri podium yang masih menyala. Ia melakukan gerakan menggoda pada Hyuk Jae dengan membelai lembut pipi _namja_ itu. Mengajak Henry menari dan melakukan gerakan menggoda pada Shindong. Setelah lagu selesai, lampu kembali menyala. Suasana nampak begitu panas bagi para member akibat penampilan _sexy_ gadis itu.

. tap.

Tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan. Kini hanya tersisa dua lampu yang masih bertahan. Zhoumi dan Henry. Mereka saling memandang lalu tertawa bersama. Keduanya sama-sama dari sub grup Super Junior M.

"Eunhyuk-sshi. Aku tak menyangka kau akan mematikan lampunya!" ujar Young Ja setengah tak percaya.

"aku, sebenarnya mencari wanita yang pendiam dan lembut. Tapi aku menyukai penampilan Alexa-sshi, _keundae.."_ Hyuk Jae tak dapat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Lee Young Ja memahaminya. Ia juga mengenal sosok Hyuk Jae. Pria ini sering berakting _yadong_ dihadapan publik, namun aslinya ia sangat lugu dan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dihadapan _yeoja._

"_cahh.._ ternyata yang masih mempertahankan lampunya adalah _member_ M kita. Zhoumi dan Henry!" sahut Kim Gura. Tepuk tangan menggema menyemangati kedua _namja _ini.

"Alexa-sshi, silahkan memberikan pertanyaan sebelum kau memilih satu diantara mereka"

Gadis itu tersenyum memandang kedua pria tampan di seberang panggung tempatnya berdiri. "karena aku menyukai bunga, maka bunga apa yang akan kalian berikan padaku saat kita berkencan nanti?"

"_aigoo… _gadis ini benar-benar menyukai bunga. Nah Zhoumi-ya, bunga apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?" Tanya Kim Gura

"aku akan memberikannya bunga emerald. Itu bunga langka yang hanya tumbuh di tepian jurang daerah khatulistiwa. Jangan Tanya harganya, karena Alexa-sshi sama berharganya seperti bunga itu." Teriakan histeris penonton membahana mendengar jawaban si manis jangkung ini. Alexa tersenyum tulus mendapati jawaban dari Zhoumi. Ia beralih menatap Henry. Tinggi pria itu terpaut cukup jauh dari Zhoumi, namun wajahnya sangat imut sekaligus tampan.

"emm,, mungkin bunga bank. Karena Alexa-sshi hobi mengoleksi sepatu dan jalan-jalan" ujarnya polos. Sontak Kyuhyun menganga mendapati jawaban ekstrim dari _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya ini. Tak kalah dengan Kyuhyun, paling ujung di panggung sebelah kanan sana Leeteuk malah melebarkan matanya bulat-bulat. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang dengan santainya akan memberikan bunga bank untuk teman kencannya.

Jawaban dari henry membuat Alexa tertawa renyah. Ia sedikit kegirangan mendengar apa yang akan diberikan pria Kanada itu nanti.

"nah Alexa-sshi, saatnya kau menentukan pilihanmu. Pilih dengan benar dan kau akan berkencan dengan mereka."

Gadis Polandia itu mengangguk paham. Ia menarik nafas dalam, kemudian berjalan menuju deretan podium para member Super Junior. Karena letak podium Zhoumi dan Henry sama-sama berada di bagian kiri panggung, wanita itu langsung saja berjalan ke arah kiri panggung. Tepukan dan sahut-sahutan penonton membahana mengiringi langkah gadis itu. Ia mulai kebingungan siapa pria yang akan dipilihnya. Ada yang meneriaki Zhoumi, ada juga yang meneriaki Henry. Saat ia menghampiri podium Zhoumi, para member yang mendukung Zhoumi berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu. Alexa menimbang sejenak, ia berjalan ke arah Henry. Zhoumi yang sedari tadi menahan nafas akibat terlalu takut lampunya akan dimatikan kini dapat bernafas lega. Saat gadis itu menghampiri Henry, kini gantian pria itu yang merasa terancam. Ia memohon untuk tidak dimatikan lampunya.

"matikan saja!" ujar Kyuhyun enteng. Ia mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Henry. Pria itu terkejut, _hyung _termudanya ini malah menyuruh Alexa mematikan lampunya. Namun Henry bersyukur penonton meneriaki gadis itu untuk tidak mematikan lampunya.

Lagi. Gadis itu kembali dilanda kebimbangan. Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Menatap mata Henry dalam. Kemudian melangkah kembali menuju podium Zhoumi.

"_ANDWEEEEE!_" teriak Sungmin menggelegar. Tadi ia sempat berbincang dengan _dongsaeng_ Cinanya itu. Zhoumi benar-benar mengagumi kecantikan Alexa dan kecintaan gadis itu pada _fashion_ dan bunga. Benar-benar tipe ideal Zhoumi. Ditambah lagi dengan postur tubuh gadis itu yang nampak pas dengan tinggi badan Zhoumi.

Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya menutupi tombol lampu Zhoumi. Sedangkan Zhoumi sendiri tak mau menatap Alexa. Ia lebih memilih berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mendapati reaksi Sungmin yang berlebihan, gadis itu tersenyum.

"aku percaya pada pilihanmu, _oppa!"_ bisiknya. Ia kembali berjalan menghampiri podium Henry. Tanpa ragu lagi, ditekannya tombol pemadam lampu itu. "_Sorry _Henry!"

Henry tersenyum pahit. Kyuhyun merangkulnya dari belakang berusaha menghibur _magnae_ nya itu. "jalan masih panjang _saeng_" bisiknya. Namun Henry dengan jelas dapat mendengarnya. Ia menerima rangkulan _hyung_nya itu dan sedikit menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Sungmin melonjak kegirangan mendapati perjuangan tak sia-sia.

Zhoumi belum menyadari keadaan. Hingga ia membuka mata saat sebuah tangan halus meraih tangannya yang menempel di wajah. Pria jangkung itu terkejut bukan main tatkala tersadar bahwa dialah yang dipilih Alexa. Setengah melonpat Zhoumi membalas uluran tangan gadisnya. Ia berhasil. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Alexa melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Zhoumi. Mereka tampak serasi. Senyum tak henti-hentinya terpancar di wajah runcing pria itu. Begitu pun Alexa, ia sedikit menunduk karena malu. Sesampainya di tengah panggung, mereka disambut bahagia oleh MC.

"waah… ini dia pasangan baru kita. Zhoumi dan Alexa!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan antusias. Mereka senang mendapati pasangan yang tampak sangat serasi itu.

"_hyung _selamat! Jaga dia baik-baik!" Henry menyusul ke tengah panggung dan merangkul _hyung _Cinanya itu. Dan berpindah merangkul Alexa. Berkali-kali ia harus mendengarkan kata maaf dari bibir merekah gadis itu.

"_Cahh,, Alexa-sshi! _Apa yang membuatmu memilih Zhoumi-sshi?" ujar Kim Gura penasaran, setelah Henry telah kembali ke podiumnya.

"karena ia mengatakan aku berharga seperti bunga emerald. Aku senang diperhatikan dan mendapat pujian."

Para penonton dan member mengangguk paham.

"selain itu, Sungmin _oppa_. Ia sangat kukuh mempertahankan lampu Zhoumi _oppa_! Itu berarti Zhoumi _oppa_ benar-benar serius memilihku."

Senyum kelinci Sungmin terkembang sempurna membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan hentikan-senyum-kekanakan-mu-itu-minnimie.

"apa kau menyukai Sungmin-sshi?" Tanya Lee Young Ja penuh selidik.

"aku penggemarnya!" jawab Alexa antusias. Lagi, kini senyum itu bertambah lebar di wajah bulat milik Sungmin.

"Caah.. _yeorobeun_! Kita sudah mendapatkan pasangan pertama, Zhoumi dan Alexa! Mereka akan diberi kesempatan berkencan selama dua hari di pulau Nami!" kembali terdengar gerumuh hysteria penonton mendengar mereka berdua akan melakukan kencan dua hari yang difasilitasi oleh penyelenggara acara. Kedua sejoli itu nampak antusias. Bahkan mereka melakukan _high five_ di tengah panggung. Membuat para member tersenyum tulus.

"_chukkae _Zhoumi-sshi, Alexa-sshi! Silahkan menuju ruang tunggu untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam."

"changkam.." Donghae setengah berlari untuk menghentikan pasangan yang beranjak meninggalkan panggung utama itu. "aku ingin memotret kalian berdua sebelum pergi!"

Cklik!

Di foto itu Zhoumi tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hanya membentuk sebuah garisan, sedangkan Alexa masih saja dengan gaya malu-malunya dengan rona merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya.

"mereka serasi!" ujar Ryeowook melenguh keras.

"kapan giliranku?" ujar Hyuk Jae tak kalah frustasi.

"ahh! Aku merasa malu karena didahului oleh _dongsaeng_ku!" sang _leader_ ikut-ikutan merutuki nasibnya.

"yak yak yak! Jangan bersedih begitu. Perjalanan kalian masih panjang. Ini baru di awal!" Young Ja mengingatkan para member yang kembali sibuk berceloteh ria.

"_aigoo.._ Young Ja-sshi, kurasa acara ini tak aka nada habisnya jika kita menuruti mereka!" keluh Kim Gura dengan nada berisik. Ia tak mau ketahuan publik.

"ayo kita sudahi" wanita itu menimpali perkataan sahabatnya. "_cahh_ _yeorobeun_! Sebenarnya kami masih ingin berlama-lama dengan kalian dan membawakan pasangan idaman bagi _memberdeul_. _Keundae_, tak terasa waktu harus memisahkan kita"

"tambah saja waktunya!" pekik Heechul dari podiumnya. Ia tak terima kenapa acara ini hanya menyajikan satu _yeoja_ saja untuk mereka ber15. Padahal ia sudah berdandan dari sore.

"acara ini berjatah Heechul-sshi. Kita tidak bisa semaunya seperti di War of Word" ujar Kim Gura mencoba memberi pengertian. Beberapa member tertunduk sedih mendengar penjelasan dari MC.

"_jongshohamnida yeorobeun._ Kami juga sangat ingin lebih lama bersama kalian."

"jangan bersedih hati. Minggu depan kami akan hadir kembali menemani malam minggu kalian! Jadi tetaplah sehat dan tingkatkan cinta kalian untuk Take Him Out Global Super Junior!"

"akhir kata, Kim Gura dan Lee Young Ja undur diri dari hadapan anda! _Anneyong hasimnika. Jalja-"_

**wanna try to be a lucky woman ? kkkkkk**

**please support and comment ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

hay.. author disini heheh

trima kasih atas respon kalian utk acara ini ^^

bagi yg benar2 berminat silahkan mendaftar menjadi peserta. isi form dengan lengkap ya..

untuk keterangan lebih lanjut ada di akhir cerita hehe..

selamat menikmati.. chapt ini berisi kehidupan mereka di balik layar

previous chapt...

**"jangan bersedih hati. Minggu depan kami akan hadir kembali menemani malam minggu kalian! Jadi tetaplah sehat dan tingkatkan cinta kalian untuk Take Him Out Global Super Junior!"**

**"akhir kata, Kim Gura dan Lee Young Ja undur diri dari hadapan anda! _Anneyong hasimnika. Jalja-"_**

Semua member melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera yang masing-masing menyorot mereka. Dua jam kenapa terasa begitu cepat? Padahal sepertinya baru sepuluh menit mereka berdiri di belakang podium. Beberapa kru mulai hilir mudik membenahi ruang studio yang nampak berantakan dari sebelumnya. Begitupun penonton, secara rombongan mereka berangsur meninggalkan studio. Tentunya masih ada beberapa diantara mereka yang bersikeras meminta foto bersama para member dan MC.

Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke belakang panggung menuju ruang tunggu mereka. Sepertinya keadaan pundaknya saat ini kurang baik. Ia merasa berat disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar suara _hyung_ Cinanya itu

"_gege"_

_ "_menyembunyikan sakitmu lagi eh?"

"_anniya,_ aku-" Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya ketika tangan kokoh itu merengkuhnya. Memijat tengkuk belakangnya dengan lembut.

"kau yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak menyembunyikan perasaanku. Tapi apa ini? _Uri magnae_ mencoba dewasa eh?"

"_gege-" _

_ "waeyo chagii?"_

Kyuhyun tidak lagi meneruskan perkataannya, membuat Hangeng menghentikan pijatannya dan membalikkan tubuh _magnae_nya itu, agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat si bungsu ini menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berusaha menahan isakan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah. Buliran bening sudah mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata bulatnya.

"_waeyo magnae? Gege_ membuatmu bersedih eh?" tampak Hangeng begitu gusar akan tingkah _magnae_nya ini,

"_jeongmal bogoshipppoyo, gege! _Huaaaaa" Kyuhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hangeng. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dada pria Cina itu. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"hahaha.. _uljima magnae. Gege disini bersamamu, ne. uljimaa… _uhuk uhuk !" Hangeng sampai terbatuk-batuk karena dekapan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat padanya. Lebih tepatnya seperti ingin membunuh dirinya. "Kyuhyun-ah, lepaskan! _Gege _susah bernafas!"

"_shirreo!_ Nanti _gege _meninggalkanku lagi seperti waktu itu. _Andweee!_" kini pria berperawakan setan itu malah lebih mempererat pelukannya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh _hyung_nya itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bergelayut manja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, lepaskan ak-"

"yak! Evil! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku?" sentakan kuat itu berhasil melepaskan Hangeng dari pelukan maut si _evil magnae._

"_HYUUUUUNG! _kau menggangku waktuku bersama _gege!_" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris pada Heechul yang baru masuk ke ruang ganti bersama member yang lain.

"_gwenchana _ Chullie-ah, Kyuhyun hanya ingin bersamaku. Dia merindukanku" ujar Hangeng menenangkan sahabatnya yang tempramen ini.

"merindukan katamu? Dia hampir saja membunuhmu dengan jeratan tangan mautnya itu!"

Yah, begitulah Super Junior. Berapapun umur mereka kini tak akan pernah merubah sifat dan tingkah aneh mereka. Sebentar bertengkar, sebentar baikan, sebentar menangis, sesaat kemudian kembali berlarian kecil.

Leeteuk masuk paling akhir ke dalam ruang tunggu. Ia agak terkejut dan kurang terbiasa dengan keadaan ruang yang penuh sesak dan bising. Maklum saja, beberapa tahun belakangan ini Super Junior tak lebih dari 7 member yang aktif karena yang lain harus bergantian pulang pergi menjalankan kewajibannya pada Negara. Dan kini, diruangan yang berukuran tak lebih dari 10 X 7 meter terdapat 14 _namja_ tengah berkumpul dan berbinjang ria. Ruangan ini sangat luas. Tapi jika ada mereka di dalamnya kenapa terlihat begitu sempit? Tak terasa buliran bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata sang _leader._ Ia masih tak percaya hari ini ada. Mereka berkumpul seperti dulu. _Dongsaengdeul_nya hadir dalam bayang nyata hidupnya. Hangeng, adiknya yang begitu tertutup dan tak pernah menunjukkan betapa menderitanya ia selama ini kini telah kembali dalam dekapannya. Kibum, si _magnae_ es itu kini telah berkumpul kembali bersamanya. Chullie, adik tertuanya, ia dapat tersenyum tulus seperti dulu. Sikapnya jauh banyak berubah. Ia menanggalkan sikap egoisnya, menjaga _dongsaengdeul_ saat Leeteuk menjalankan wajib militer.

"Leeteuk _hyung?"_ suara itu membuyarkan lamunan sang _leader._ Ia tersenyum pada semua adiknya.

"_memberdeul!_ Ayo kita pergi makan!" ujarnya lantang.

"_hyung _yang teraktir?" pekik Donghae bahagia

"_ne." leader _mengangguk mantap. Beberapa diantara mereka saling pandang, heran dengan keanehan orang paling tua ini. Kecuali Donghae dan Ryeowook yang meloncat kegirangan.

"_hyung _sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"_anni _Kyunnie! _Hyung _tidak sakit. Ayo bersiap! Sebentar lagi _manajer hyung _menjemput kita di parkiran."

Kali ini bukan hanya Donghae dan Ryeowook yang meloncat kegirangan. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Kangin juga ikut bergabung dalam tingkah konyol mereka. Sungmin meski masih sedikit bingung tetap menuruti perkataan _hyung_nya itu. Ia bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pelan di belakang Heechul.

"_HYUUUUNG!_" teriakan Kyuhyun kembali menggelegar. Kibum menoleh sekilas memandang adiknya ini. Lalu berjalan menjajari langkah Kangin.

"Kyunnie, kemari!" Hangeng tahu teriakan itu untukknya. Ia melambaikan tangan menyuruh Kyuhyun agar berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tidak berjalan, si Bungsu yang manja ini berlari memeluk _hyung _Cinanya itu dari belakang. Kembali bergelayut manja.

"cihh, manja sekali kau! Ingat umurmu _magnae!"_ Heechul yang sedari tadi memang menempel terus dengan Hangeng mencemooh ulah _magnae_nya ini.

"_shirreo! _Hangeng _hyung, _eh _gege_ milikku!" Kyuhyun tak kalah melontarkan _evil star_ nya.

_"_panggil aku _hyung _saja Kyunnie" Hangeng terkekeh sambil menggenggam tangan si bungsu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo cepat!" suara berat milik Sungmin terdengar dari depan. Ia agak payah membawakan barang _magnae_nya itu.

"_ne _Minnimie!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hangeng dan berjalan riang mengejar Sungmin yang sudah hampir sampai ke halaman depan parkiran.

"Ck! Apanya yang _hyung _favorit? Belum lima menit ia mengatakan kau miliknya. Lihat sekarang! Dia sudah merengek pada si kelinci militer itu!" cemoohan Heechul semakin menjadi melihat tingkah _magnae_nya itu.

"_gwenchana _Chullie-ah. Kau ini seperti tidak mengenal _uri magnae _saja" Hangeng menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu. Membuat pria cantik itu mempoutkan bibir seksinya.

pagi yang indah di dorm baru Super Junior...

"yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun!" teriakan Sungmin menggelegar di pagi buta. Tidak! Ini sudah jam 10. Saatnya melaksanakan jadwal padat mereka.

Duaghh!

Kaki pendek itu menekan-nekan tubuh si _magnae_ yang makin hari makin bertambah gembul saja. Dan, tarraaaaa…. Sekarang sang _magnae_ sukses tersungkur ke lantai. Anehnya, ia tak kunjung bangun. Kembali terdengar dengkuran brutalnya menghiasi kamar petak ini. Sungmin berkacak pinggang. Ia melirik ke manusia satunya yang ada di tempat tidur itu. Sia-sia ia bangun pagi dan mendapatkan omelan pedas dari sang istri di rumah karena Sungmin hari ini kelewat rajin untuk berangkat bersama member ke Stasiun televisi. haaaa... biarlah , toh sudah lama Sungmin merasa hubungannya tidak baik-baik saja dengan para member pasca pernikahannya.

"Henry-ya! Cepat bangun!"

Sama, anak satu ini pun tak jauh beda dengan _magnae_ mereka. Bahkan dalam dengkurannya pun ia masih sempat menggaruk pantatnya yang dirasa gatal.

"Ck! Kalian berdua sama saja!" sungmin berdecak kesal. Ia menyerah membangunkan dua _magnae _ini. Padahal hari ini mereka akan syuting Take Him Out episode ke dua. Karena itulah Henry dan Zhoumi menginap disini.

"_hyungdeul!_ Aku menyerah! Mereka tak kunjung bangun. Padahal Kyunnie sudah ku tendang dari ranjangnya" gerutu Sungmin keluar dari kamar setan itu. Ia berjalan menuju dapur menghampiri Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang tengah menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka.

"wonnie! Bantu aku!" ujar Hangeng yang telah berpakaian rapi pada adiknya yang tengah menyesap kopi pahit di depan televisi.

"_arraseo hyung!_" Siwon terdengar bersemangat menyusul _hyung_nya yang lebih dulu mengahuluinya.

"apa Hangeng _hyung_ akan melakukan kebiasaan lamanya?" Tanya Donghae polos. Hyuk Jae yang baru menyadari hal itu tersenyum lebar. Cengirannya sungguh mengerikan.

"ayo Hae-ya! Kita harus membantu mereka!" setengah melompat, mereka membereskan karambol yang sedari tadi asyik dimainkan.

"yak! _Hyung _lepas!" teriakan mengerikan Kyuhyun membuat beberapa pasang mata sengaja menengok ke arah kamar sang _magnae_, setelahnya, mereka hanya menggeleng pelan.

"_hyung lepas hyung!_" satu lagi _magnae _mereka yang berteriak. Dipastikan suara cempreng itu milik Henry.

"aku berjanji akan membunuh kalian semua!" teriakan Kyuhyun agak teredam karena Hangeng dan Siwon berhasil memasukkan mereka berdua ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dug. Dug. Dug.

"_hyung!_ Buka pintunya! Aku tak mau mandi bersama Henry!" amukan Kyuhyun makin menjadi. Tendangan. Pukulan. Dia layangkan semua pada pintu tak berdosa itu.

"_ne hyung!_ Kami sudah besar!" sahut Henry menguatkan.

"_arraseo arraseo!_ Akan ku bukakan setelah kalian selesai mandi" jawab Hangeng enteng dengan aksen Cinanya.

Di dekat pintu, sudah ada Donghae dan Hyuk Jae yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sejak Siwon dan Hangeng keluar kamar sambil membopong tubuh kedua _magnae_ itu, mereka dengan senang hati telah meletakkan dua set peralatan mandi dan handuk di dalam kamar mandi, dan membukakan lebar-lebar pintu itu agar Siwon dan Hangeng dapat masuk dengan mulus.

"_aigooo…_ Kyunnie sepertinya makin bertambah bulat saja _hyung! _Lenganku sampai sakit karena menggendongnya." Keluh Siwon pelan. Ia tak mau setan kecil yang sedang terpaksa mandi itu mendengarnya.

"ssstttt.. jangan ucapkan kata 'bulat' disini Siwon-ah.. kau tidak mau kan dia ngambek padamu dan menyiksa kita semua dengan bibir manyunnya yang sun sungguh tidak imut itu?" ujar Hangeng pada adik kesayangannya satu ini, sukses membuat wajah Siwon pias. pria bertubuh sempurna ini menggeleng cepat.

"no no no.. hari ini dia berjanji akan menemaniku ke gym _hyung_.. jarang-jarang Kyunie seperti itu"

"Siwon-ah, aku yakin itu hanya modusnya saja untuk memeras uangmu dengan makanan mahal!" timpal Hyukjae yang kembali asyik dengan permainan karambolnya bersama Donghae.

"benar Siwon-ah.. jangan mau ditipu!" Donghae meyakinkan. _uangmu hanya milik kami Siwon-ah~_ . batin Donghae dalam hati.

Siwon hanya menggeleng malas mendengar hasutan kedua pria bodoh yang lebih bodohnya lagi adalah sahabat-sahabatnya. _kau pikir aku juga tidak modus? _ujar Siwon dalam hati. diam-diam pria ini tersenyum iblis menirukan sang magnae dan hyung cantiknya.

"yak! Kau lihat apa? Cepat berbalik!" pekikan kecil itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Ketigabelas pria dewasa yang kini telah berkumpul di ruang tamu hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan-umpatan Kyuhyun dari sana.

"_anneyong hasimnika yeorobeun!_ Senang sekali kami dapat menjumpai anda kembali dalam acara Take Him Out Global!"

Begitulah sambutan hangat yang dilantunkan Kim gura pada pemirsa di rumah. Tepukan riuh menambah semangat acara mereka malam ini.

**hehe... bersambung dulu yaaa ^^**

**berikut form yang wajib diisi bagi yang berminat bergabung dalam Take Him Out Global :**

**nama lengkap :**

**nama panggilan :**

**tempat, tanggal lahir :**

**alamat sekarang : (lengkap beserta kota n provinsi)**

**agama :**

**pendidikan terakhir :**

**pekerjaan :**

**deskripsi pekerjaan : (jika sudah bekerja)**

**hobi : **

**kebiasaan : (tingkah yang dominan dalam diri kalian)**

**tipe pasangan idaman :**

**tipe pasangan yang tidak disukai :**

**deskripsi diri : (ceritakan diri kalian seperti apa)**

**kemampuan : (kelebihan diri)**

**berat badan :**

**tinggi badan :**

**warna kulit :**

**hairstyle : (panjang/pendek, lurus/ikal/keriting, hitam/warna (sebut warna))**

**no telp/hp/bbm :**

**poto : (close up dan full body)**

**ps : no telp/hp, bbm digunakan untuk interview lebih lanjut karena author membutuhkan informasi diri kalian selengkap mungkin. untuk pasangan tidak bisa request ya.. karena author memilih berdasarkan undian (random/acak).**

**data dan poto yang diminta harap dikirim via email atau FB.**

**email : choapple07 **

**FB : Sri Kencana mentari**

**see you gaes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ INFO PENTING] Whisper Project !**  
**buat Wonkyu Shipper yang sudah tergabung dalam Whisper Project, bajunya akan diproduksi setelah tutup PO. lama produksi sekitar 2 minggu kemudian akan segera didistribusikan ke tempat kalian masing-masing ^^**

**Setelah baju sampai ke tempat kalian, mohon untuk BERFOTO (SELFIE) menggunakan Whisper T-shirt dan memegang handbanner WHISPER SUPPORT WONKYU. foto kalian akan kita rekap dan akan dikirim bersama Project Whisper t-shirt ke Mom House/ Mom cafe di Korea.**

**Soo... semangat ya memberdeul!**  
**buat umma appa Cho dan WonKyu senyum-senyum geje karena Project kita.**

**untuk para Wonkyu Shipper yang belum bergabung, kami masih menyambut baik kehadiran kalian di Project ini sebagai wujud dukungan kita untuk Pairing Siwon dan Kyuhyun.**  
**bagi yang berminat silahkan hubungi admin (Mentari) 08995339112 or bbm 7e869ed0 untuk melihat contoh Whisper t-shirt .**

**PROM15E TO 13ELIEVE WonKyu..**

ada yang kangen Take Him Out Global ?

sabar ya.. author lagi fokus sama Whisper Project untuk WonKyu

ehehehe..

#SenyumLebar


	4. Chapter 4

**holaaaaa~~~~**

**huwaaaaa.. udah lama banget ya gak di sentuh ini acara kkkk**

**mian, jadwalku padet banget.. ditambah harus mikir keras juga di Kekasih Sepenggalah dan Paza Vesnica..**

**semoga kalian terhibur ya ama variety show satu ini..**

**jangan lupa komentar dan reviewnya yaaa ^^**

**gomawo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAKE HIM OUT GLOBAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun!" teriakan Sungmin menggelegar di pagi buta. Tidak! Ini sudah jam 10. Saatnya melaksanakan jadwal padat mereka.

Duaghh!

Kaki pendek itu menekan-nekan tubuh si _magnae_ yang makin hari makin bertambah gembul saja. Dan, tarraaaaa…. Sekarang sang _magnae_ sukses tersungkur ke lantai. Anehnya, ia tak kunjung bangun. Kembali terdengar dengkuran brutalnya menghiasi kamar petak ini. Sungmin berkacak pinggang. Ia melirik ke manusia satunya yang ada di tempat tidur itu.

"Henry-ya! Cepat bangun!"

Sama, anak satu ini pun tak jauh beda dengan _magnae_ mereka. Bahkan dalam dengkurannya pun ia masih sempat menggaruk pantatnya yang dirasa gatal.

"Ck! Kalian berdua sama saja!" sungmin berdecak kesal. Ia menyerah membangunkan dua _magnae _ini. Padahal hari ini mereka akan syuting Take Him Out episode ke dua. Karena itulah Henry dan Zhoumi menginap disini.

"_hyungdeul!_ Aku menyerah! Mereka tak kunjung bangun. Padahal Kyunnie sudah ku tendang dari ranjangnya" gerutu Sungmin keluar dari kamar setan itu. Ia berjalan menuju dapur menghampiri Zhoumi dan Ryeowook yang tengah menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka.

"wonnie! Bantu aku!" ujar Hangeng yang telah berpakaian rapi pada adiknya yang tengah menyesap kopi pahit di depan televisi.

"_arraseo hyung!_" Siwon terdengar bersemangat menyusul _hyung_nya yang lebih dulu mengahuluinya.

"apa Hangeng _hyung_ akan melakukan kebiasaan lamanya?" Tanya Donghae polos. Hyuk Jae yang baru menyadari hal itu tersenyum lebar. Cengirannya sungguh mengerikan.

"ayo Hae-ya! Kita harus membantu mereka!" setengah melompat, mereka membereskan karambol yang sedari tadi asyik dimainkan.

"yak! _Hyung _lepas!" teriakan mengerikan Kyuhyun membuat beberapa pasang mata sengaja menengok ke arah kamar sang _magnae_, setelahnya, mereka hanya menggeleng pelan.

"_hyung lepas hyung!_" satu lagi _magnae _mereka yang berteriak. Dipastikan suara cempreng itu milik Henry.

"aku berjanji akan membunuh kalian semua!" teriakan Kyuhyun agak teredam karena Hangeng dan Siwon berhasil memasukkan mereka berdua ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dug. Dug. Dug.

"_hyung!_ Buka pintunya! Aku tak mau mandi bersama Henry!" amukan Kyuhyun makin menjadi. Tendangan. Pukulan. Dia layangkan semua pada pintu tak berdosa itu.

"_ne hyung!_ Kami sudah besar!" sahut Henry menguatkan.

"_arraseo arraseo!_ Akan ku bukakan setelah kalian selesai mandi" jawab Hangeng enteng dengan aksen Cinanya.

Di dekat pintu, sudah ada Donghae dan Hyuk Jae yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sejak Siwon dan Hangeng keluar kamar sambil membopong tubuh kedua _magnae_ itu, mereka dengan senang hati telah meletakkan dua set peralatan mandi dan handuk di dalam kamar mandi, dan membukakan lebar-lebar pintu itu agar Siwon dan Hangeng dapat masuk dengan mulus.

"_aigooo…_ Kyunnie sepertinya makin bertambah _chubbie_ saja _hyung! _Lenganku sampai sakit karena menggendongnya." Keluh Siwon pelan. Ia tak mau setan kecil yang sedang terpaksa mandi itu mendengarnya.

"yak! Kau lihat apa? Cepat berbalik!" pekikan kecil itu terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Ke13 pria dewasa yang kini telah berkumpul di ruang tamu hanya terkekeh mendengar umpatan-umpatan Kyuhyun darisana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_anneyong hasimnika yeorobeun!_ Senang sekali kami dapat menjumpai anda kembali dalam acara Take Him Out Global!"

Begitulah sambutan hangat yang dilantunkan Kim gura pada pemirsa di rumah. Tepukan riuh menambah semangat acara mereka malam ini.

"yah Kibum-ah, yah yah! Bantu aku menyusun bunga-bunga ini!" omel Kangin, masih sibuk merunduk dibawah podiumnya. Beberapa jenis bunga sengaja ia beli di jalan tadi untuk membuat sensasi malam ini.

"geumanhe Hyung, kau membuat dirimu terlihat aneh" timpal si magnae es. _Aigoo _kapan pemuda termuda ketiga di Super Junior ini akan berlaku manis sedikit saja.

"yaahhh neo!"

"yaahh beruang! Berhenti berteriak" belum sempat Kangin melontarkan umpatannya, lebih dulu suara mengerikan milik Heechul menghentikan protesnya. "Kibumie, apa dasi ini cocok untuk Hyung malam ini?"

"kau selalu terlihat sama Hyung" Kibum melirik kakak tertua keduanya sekilas lalu kembali melemparkan senyuman mautnya ke penonton. "aneh"

"YAHH KIM KIBUM!"

"yahh Kim Heechul! _Aigoo_ bocah aneh ini! Acaranya sudah mulai" bentak Kim Gura. _Demi Tuhan aku baru saja intro_. Batinnya.

"Youngja _noona_, kau tampat mengagumkan malam ini" puji Yesung tiba-tiba pada Wanita satu-satunya yang ada di panggung bersama mereka.

"Hyung, bukankah tadi kau bilang Youngja _noona_ terlihat aneh dengan baju bunga-bunga itu?" celetuk Ryeowook polos.

"HAHAHHA ne hyung! _Noona_ kau tampak seperti buntalan beras" pekik Kyuhyun dari podium seberang.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yak Kyunie kau tidak sadar kau juga gembul, hah?" Youngja merasa tak terima. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri podium si magnae setan itu.

"_omoo!_ Youngja _noona_ ingin melempar sepatunya ke Kyunie!" pekik Ryeowook lebay. Kyuhyun sendiri menghentikan tawanya tiba-tiba dan wajah pucatnya bertambah pucat. Sosok bertubuh tambun itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan satu sepatu ber hak lancip di tangan kirinya.

"Wonnie hyuuuuung!" teriak Kyuhyun kelabakan. Ia mencari hyung terkuatnya itu. Agak bodoh sebenarnya mengingat di sebelahnya malam ini ada Hangeng, tapi ia malah menyeberangi podium dan berlari ke kanan panggung. Bahkan magnae itu tidak sadar kalau ia melesat cepat melalui Youngja yang hendak ke podiumnya.

"HAHAHAHAHHA" sontak seisi studi tergelak melihat kelakuan pemuda gempal itu.

"hyuuuuung selamatkan aku!" Kyuhyun berhasil meraih lengan Siwon. Magnae itu menutupi dirinya dibalik tubuh sempurna sang visual.

"Kyu kau mencelakai hyung" ujar Siwon. Pasalnya lehernya tercekik oleh Kyuhyun yang menggantung manja di lehernya. Sakit gembul! _Memangnya aku batang pohon_. Batinnya

"tapi aku takut hyung!"bentak Kyuhyun. Yaah apa daya Siwon jika sudah berhadapan dengan cicitnya si Raja iblis.

"YAAKKK!" suara Kim Guran menggaung di tengah tawa keras penonton. "kapan acaranya mulai kalau kalian seperti ini terus! Younja-ya, _palliwa_!"

Setengah tak rela, Lee Youngja, MC kenamaan Negeri ginseng itu menghentakkan kaki tak rela, ia menjauhi podium si raja kuda.

"Kyu! Kyu! Yaakk Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Siwon, lehernya serasa terpelintir oleh pelukan maut tangan gempal itu. "Youngjanoona sudah kembali ke tempatnya! Kembali ke tempatmu"

"kau mengusirku?" mata bulat itu melotot sempurna, rahang yang meski tertutupi lemak itu, kini tampak menggeram.

"Kyu.." cicit Siwon

"Kyu,, kembali~ acara mau dimulai" bisik Ryeowook menengahi. Ia tahu magnae Super Junior ini meski telah berkepala tiga tetap saja selalu manja dan seenaknya. Siwon adalah salah satu objek kekesalan dan pelampiasan magnae setan ini.

"kau membelanya, ryeong?" sengit Kyuhyun. Mata itu kini melotot marah pada hyung termudanya.

"ani.. tap-"

"yakk yakk Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin tukar podium dengan Siwon, eoh?" sentak Gura dari depan panggung. "kembali ke tempatmu, bocah!"

Sekali lagi, mata bulat itu mendelik marah pada sang visual, yang kini tersenyum kecut saat kebetulan kamera tengah berfokus padanya. Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dengan angkuh menuju deretan podium sebelah kiri panggung.

"gwenchana?" suara Hangeng adalah yang pertama yang menyapanya.

"hemm" cicit Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka semua memfokuskan diri pada acara.

.

.

"chaa.. yeorobun, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini-"

"aigoo.. aku bisa penuaan dini kalau begini" sahut Youngja tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kim Gura yang berusaha nampak ramah di depan kamera.

"kau memang sudah tua noona!" sahut Donghae riang, niatnya untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi semua mata seolah menatap garang padanya. "aaa wae? Apa aku salah?"

"diam kau ikan!" ujar Hyukjae ketus. Ia benar-benar harus bersabar menghadapi _mate_ grupnya ini. di kanan panggung, Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek ke arah Donghae. Membuat mata bening itu melotot tak suka pada sang magnae.

"kalian ini.." lirih Kibum.

"kita disini untuk berkompetisi, hyung" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah _stoic _nya.

"YAAKK duo magnae disana! Bisa perhatikan kami tidak?" teriak Youngja. Sejujurnya ia sangat jengkel jika berurusan dengan Super Junior. Semua sama saja. Pembuat onar dan tak bisa di atur. Tapi itulah salah satu nilai jual mereka.

"chaa.. 20 menit waktu _on air_ terbuang percuma karena kalian"

"kan tinggal di _cut_ saja" celetuk Ryeowook polos.

"tak bisa, pabo! Ini _on air_! Aigooo, demi Tuhan ini acara internasional, memberdeul" keluh Gura sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"aegideul" suara rendah Leeteuk mampu membungkam setiap pita suara para membernya. Mereka tahu _leeader_nya kini tengah menahan marah. Seolah mengikuti para pelakon di atas panggung, riuh rendah suara penonton di studio pun ikut mereda, suasana kini kondusif kembali.

"naah, Gura-ssi, siapakah wanita beruntung kita malam ini?" Youngja memulai ke inti acara.

"ohohoho.. gadis ini sangat beruntung! Dan kalian, Super Junior, jauh lebih beruntung karena memiliki fans yang rela datang jauh-jauh dari negeri seberang!"

"hoooooo..." serentak para penonton ber hoo ria sebagai tanggapan berkataan over Kim Gura. Berbeda dengan member suju yang tampak celingukan tak mengerti.

"ya, benar sekali! Tapi kurasa, sebelumnya, marilah kita bertanya pada Zhoumi tentang acara kencannya minggu lalu. Zhoumi-ssi?!"

"ah, ne ne ne?" pria Cina itu tersenyum ramah. Ia memang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara. Hanya sibuk menertawakan tingkah laku member-membernya.

"bagaimana kencanmu bersama gadis bule itu?"

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Heechul adalah member yang paling bersemangat mendengarkan penuturan member tertinggi di grup ini. Sejalan dengan peraturan acara, member yang menang dilarang memberi tahu member lain aktivitas apa saja yang telah dilakukan bersama gadis beruntungnya. Kontan saja hal itu membuat member lainnya iri dan penasaran.

"ahaha.. haruskah aku menceritakannya?" ujar Zhoumi malu-malu

"yakk,, cerita ya cerita! Apa susahnya sih!" gerutu Heechul tak sabar.

"dia menciummu?"

"memelukmu?"

"kalian berkencan di pantai?"

"atau belanja?"

"kau tak mengajaknya minum kopi kan Mimi?"

"jangan lupa pakai kondom, Hyung!"

"HENRY!" pekik semua member

"apa?" bocah termuda di grup itu bercicit bingung. Seingatnya ia tidak berkata jorok.

"kau menyinggung kondom" bisik Ryeowook. Sungguh, tak ada satu pun kru maupun penonton yang tak tertawa. Ryeowook tak pernah sadar, meski ia berbisik. Suaranya tentu menggema akibat _mic_ yang melekat di kerah bajunya.

"Henry-ya.. hyung tak pernah mengajarimu begitu!" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dari podiumnya. Tatapannya sok bijak dan dewasa.

"aigoo.. kalian mulai lagi!" keluh Gura. "Zhoumi-ssi silahkan mulai ceritamu. Apa yang kalian lakukan dalam trip kemarin?"

"uuhhm.. kami sekedar mengobrol santai di pulau nami"

"uuuuuuuuu" koor penonton menggema seketika. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum canggung.

"eheem.. ya begitulah. Hanya jalan-jalan melihat bangunan-bangunan dan pohon mapel yang ada disana"

"dan-" pancing kangin

"yaa.. bergenggaman tangan, mungkin.." semua mata mengerling nakal padanya. "oh ayolaah.. disana sangat dingin. Berbeda dengan Seoul!" kilahnya, meski muka tirus itu kini memerah.

"dan-" tiru Donghae

"oh baiklah- baik! Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya sekali ketika kami berlayar kembali"

"kyaaaaaa" teriakan penonton kembali menggema.

"daaaaaan" goda Hyukjae

"kalian berakhir di hotel?" ujar Yesung polos.

"YAAK PABO!" Leeteuk membentak Yesung yang kelewat vulgar perkataannya.

"ne.. dasar kepala jamur, bodoh!"

"kau yang bodoh, mata besar!"

"yaaakkk!" teriak Gura. Ia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi para pria _hyperactive_ ini. "kamsahamnida Zhoumi-ssi"

"aigoo.. aku jadi iri pada gadis pertama. Ia mendapatkan ciuman darimu!"

"jangan katakan noona juga ingin!" ledek Kyuhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk takut. Wajah wanita gempal itu begitu mengerikan ketika menatapnya.

"rasakan" timpal Kibum enteng. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menendang Hyung terdinginnya itu.

"kibum" Siwon diam ketika atensi pria dingin itu beralih padanya. Pandangannya berusaha mengingatkan. Pangeran es itu mendecih pelan sebelum menatap kembali Youngja dan Gura yang sibuk memberikan prolog mengenai peserta malam ini. Di kiri panggung, Kyuhyun berdiam dalam tatapan tak sukanya melihat interaksi kedua makhluk itu.

_Apa sih mereka itu! Sok ingin mendapat perhatian kamera saja!_

"Kyuhyun.. kyuhyun!"

"ahh, ne gege?" Kyuhyun terlonjak. Hyung Cinanya itu memanggilnya.

"perhatikan ke depan, saengie. Kau terlalu nakal malam ini"

Kyuhyun memerah. Hyung Cinanya baru saja menegurnya. Meski terdengar lembut tapi bungsu bersaudara ini tahu, gegenya tak menyukai tingkahnya.

"ne" cicitnya pelan.

"langsung saja kita persilahkan!"

"wanita single,, tunjukan pesonamuu!"

_Backsong_ DEVIL Super Junior seketika bergema mengiringi gerbang masuk yang perlahan membuka. Siluet itu makin terlihat jelas. Dimulai dari sepatu maroon dengan hak datar 5 sentinya. Gaun merah yang hampir meyentuh mata kaki dan...

"wooowww.. bulatnyaaa" Shindong menganga. Baginya, tubuh tambunnya sudah membuat ia yakin bahwa ia yang paling memakan space di ruangan ini. tapi melihat tamu agungnya malam ini.. ia nampak bersyukur.

"ya- yang benar saja" Kibum tergagap. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang kini bersusah payah turun dari tangga pintu masuk.

"aigoo aigoo.. mari aku bantu" Kim Gura dan Youngja kewalahan membantu peserta malam ini untuk menapakkan kaki di panggung utama. Sementara leeteuk dan rekan-rekannya berusaha menampilkan senyum manis, meskipun dalam hati..

_Besar sekali.. _batin Hangeng.

_ Aigoo aku pasti mati tertimpa olehnya.. _Leeteuk berdoa dalam hati.

_Kupastikan aku orang pertama yang akan mematikan lampu.._ Semangat Heechul berkobar.

"chaaa... ini dia angela kita malam ini.. " ujar Youngja riang. Bukan apa-apa, ia merasa kurus sekarang setelah berdampingan dengan wanita di sebelahnya.

"nah,, nona silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" tambah Gura.

"anneyeong hasseyyoo. Joneun Qarlita mimida" ujar wanita itu dengan gugup.

"imnida, Qarlita-ssi" koreksi Sungmin. Pria ini tahu betapa susahnya mengucapkan bahasa asing yang tak biasa kita gunakan.

"eeeeeheeee..." ledek Henry tak tahu suasana.

"ihihih.. wanita agung malam ini terkikik riang. Wajahya bersemu merah karena Sungmin membantunya.

"sepertinya kita sudah menemukan pasangan malam ini!" ujar Kangin semangat.

"ne!" pekik Kyuhyun semangat. Ia akan membantu hyung sangarnya itu agar perkara mereka malam ini cepat selesai. "terlihat sekali Sungmin Hyung tak ingin membali agashi ini pada kami"

"ohooo.. uri Kyunie cemburu eh?" timpal Zhoumi membalikkan keadaan. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat, ia terdiam dan reaksinya malah mengundang tawa para penonton.

"yakk! Sudah.. sudah!" ujar Youngja menengahi. "nah, Qarlita-ssi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu lebih lanjut.

Qarlita. Gadis itu meminta translator untuk berada disampingnya dan menerjemahkan perkataannya.

"selamat malam, name saye Qarlita habibah. Saye berasal dari Serawak Malaysia. Cinteee sangat dengan Suju ni hihihi" wanita itu terkikik geli ketika kembali memulai sapaannya. Ke lima belas pasang mata itu sibuk menyimak penuturan dari si penerjemah. Kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"nado saranghae Qarlita-si" ucap Kangin lantang. Ia berdiri dengan tangan membentuk hati di atas kepala. Tak mau kalah, Kibum yang memiliki selera humor buruk pun membuat member dan penonton terkejut. Pasalnya, pria pucat dengan senyum menawan ini berjalan ke depan menghampiri tamu agung mereka malam ini. senyumnya masih sama, selalu menawan. Dengan ketulusan dipeluknya wanita itu.

"_Jangan pilih aku, kumohon!"_ bisik Kibum dalam bahasa Korea. Terang saja wanita itu tak dapat mengerti artinya. Sedangkan si translator wajahnya berubah keruh. Ia tak menyangka sosok manis itu berkata demikian, namun wanita berambut ikal itu lebih memilih untuk diam, tak mengartikan.

"kau ini!" Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk pantat Kibum ketika pria itu berlalu di depan podiumnya. Jujur ia sangat geli dengan tingkah Kibum barusan. Tak biasanya.

"uhuk uhukk ekkhheemm" Kyuhyun terbatuk keras.

"gwenchana Kyu?"ujar Gura khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya pertanda ia tidak apa-apa. Di kanan panggung, Siwon tersenyum kecut karena menyadari ulah Kyuhyun.

_Aku rela kehilangan tidur malamku_. Batinnya, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"saye sukeee sangat pada Sungmin oppa. Handsome sangat.. imut pulaa.."

Tak perlu lama mendengar penjelasan nona penerjemah. Para member Suju sudah dapat menangkap siapa bias wanita ini. Sungmin jawabannya!

Meski kaget, bibir kelinci itu tetap tersenyum hangat. Fansnya ada disini sekarang. Menemuinya.

"yaakk ryeowook-ah.. bisikan pada yang lain, lebih baik matikan lampu kita sekarang, agar Sungmin saja yang tetap bertahan" tiba-tiba Heechul membisikkan ide gila yang semula memang direncanakannya untuk mangkir malam ini.

"eoh? Kenapa begitu?" timpal Ryeowook polos,

"aisshh.. supaya cepat selesai dan Sungmin menemukan pasangan hidupnya!"

"tapi kan Minie hyung sudah menikah, Chullie hyung"

Pletak!

"appo!"

"makanya cepat bisikkan!"

Setengah bersungut, Ryeowook membisikkan rencana jahat Heechul pada member lainnya. Satu persatu mereka saling berbisik, tentunya tanpa sepenangkapan kamera. Siwon yang mengernyit tak setuju, meski akhirnya mencebikkan bibir jokernya, pertanda ia terpaksa menyetujui rencana hyung cantiknya. Hangeng yang menggeleng malas menatap _mate_ nya di grup ini dan Kyuhyun yang selalu bersemangat untuk menjatuhkan orang. Meski itu Sungmin, rekan yang sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"saye suke sangat makan... idol tipe saye.. sayee.. sayee.."

Bla bla bla. Qarlita, si gadis tambun malam ini masih berceloteh dengan semangat 45, tanpa mengetahui para pria-pria di seberang podium itu tengah berbisik ria untuk menjalankan rencana Heechul. Sebenarnya pria tercantik sepanjang sejarah K-Pop itu tidak ingin menjatuhkan Qarlita, terlebih wanita itu jauh-jauh datang ke korea hanya untuk bertemu mereka. Katakan ya, Heechul jahat karena memakainya untuk menjalankan aksi pembalasannya. Pembalasan?

Ya, Kim Heechul sampai saat ini masih menaruh dendam pada istri rekan kerjanya itu. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang seolah bangga menjadi satu-satunya pemilik hati Sungmin itu dengan seenaknya mengubah-ubah jadwal latihan suaminya, yang tentu saja berimbas pada Super Junior. Sebenarnya member yang lain berusaha sabar menghadapi perubahan sikap dari Sungmin karena pengaruh istri yang seenaknya itu. Terlebih kemarin, kembali Heechul menggeram frustasi ketika dengan seenaknya wanita cantik itu membentak ELF yang mengejar-ngejar Sungmin dan Super Junior di pelataran COEXartium. Bagi Saeun, Sungmin adalah miliknya, suaminya, tak seorangpun yang boleh berdekatan dengan apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Bukannya Heechul tak menginginkan kebahagiaan adik di grupnya itu, tapi kondisi Saeun yang sampai saat ini belum dikaruniai anak merupakan satu teguran untuk keluarga kecil yang arogan.

"nah, itu tadi perkenalan singkat dari angela kita malam ini. untuk memberdeul, kuharap kalian bersiap-siap. Berpikirlah sebelum melakukan, dan tentukan pilihanmu dari.. sekarang!" ujar Gura semangat.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Satu per satu lampu-lampu podium dari kanan ke kiri bergiliran mati. Menimbulkan suara heboh dari penonton. Dan benar saha! Sesuai rencana Heechul, hasil akhir 14 lampu mati, menyisakan Sungmin yang menganga menatap tak percaya pada membernya. Ia tak menyangka permainan akan berlangsung sesingkat ini.

"yaaaa" desisnya, pertanda tak suka dijahili.

"sudah kubilang kan, kita sudah menemukan pasangannya!" pekik Kangin girang. Benar! Tentu Sungmin sudah tak bisa mundur. Hanya dia seorang, dan itu berarti pasangan date malam ini adalah Sungmin-Qarlita.

"sudahlah Sungmin Hyung! Terima saja! Kami tahu kau orang beruntung malam ini" tambah Kyuhyun riang, membuat Sungmin mendelik tak suka kepadanya.

"kalian menjebakku?"tanya Sungmin tak suka. Ia tahu pasti memberdeul bersekongkol. Lihat saja wajah-wajah puas mereka, meski disini hanya kibum dan Donghae yang bernafas lega.

"aigoo.. ada apa dengan kalian? Aigooo... cepat sekali acara kita berakhir!" keluh Younja. Malam ini benar-benar tak ada tantangan, kecuali para mulut ember member suju.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Jodoh tak akan tertukar!" timpal Leeteuk. Kangin mengajanyanya ber_hi-five._ Siwon terkekeh melihat interaksi para member.

"aigoo.. Siwon-ah, bahkan kau mematikan lampu dengan cepat!" keluh Gura.

"aku akan bertahan sampai akhir jika Kyunie yang menjadi angela"

"kyaaaa kyaaaa" teriakan dari bangku penonton kian membahana ketika Siwon mencoba menggoda adik kesayangannya.

"isshh dia pikir aku banci?" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima, meski hanya menghasilkan desisan tak enak.

"kau memang terlihat seperti itu" timpal Hangeng seraya memegangi perutnya karena sakit tertawa.

"hyyunngg!" rengek Kyuhyun tak terima.

Di depan sana, wanita tampun itu hampir saja menangis menerima penolakan yang begitu cepat dari member suju. Hanya Sungmin yang memberikan lampu untuknnya. Itupun sekarang pria itu terlihat menyesal dengan keputusannya.

"Qarlita-ssi.." ujar Heechul, meminta atensi. Tak hanya gadis Malaysia itu, member dan penonton pun mengarahkan perhatian padanya. "kami bukan menolak atau tidak menyukaimu. Kau sanngat.. eemm manis,, tapi tetap cantikan aku. Uhh ya.. ku dengar kau adalah fansnya Sungmin, mungkin member lain juga berpikir sama sepertiku. Kami ingin memberikan peluang besar agar kau bisa bersama Sungmin nantinya. Ooh,, jinja! Kau bahkan rela jauh-jauh datang dari Malaysia hanya untuk bertemu kami. Kamsahamnida"

Heechul mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya diiringi tepuk tangan penonton. Tak ada timpalan candaan dari member lain, mereka semua menyerukan persetujuan.

"chaa.. memberdeul,.. untuk menyemangati Qarlita-ssi bagaimana kalau kita semua berpelukan?" ujar Leeteuk bersemangat..

"ay yaaii captain!" ujar ketiga belas member itu. Sungmin terpaksa ikut tersenyum akhirnya. Dengan pembawaan masing-masing, kelima belas pria ini mengerubungi tubuh tambun gadis itu, memenjarakannya dalam lingkaran pelukan teletubbies. Gura tak dapat menahan tawa ketika Youngja ikut bergabung dalam lingkapan peukan itu.

"kamsahamnida" akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum cerah. Semangat yang disalurkan member suju mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Sejak awal ia memang meniatkan tekad untuk berkencan dengan Sungmin, pujaan hatinya.

"keundae Sungmin-ssi," Youngja menginterupsi. "gwenchanayo? Walaubagaimanapun kau sudah menikah. Apakah istrimu akan mengizinkan?"

"aigoo tentu saja Saeun nuna akan mengizinkan, dia istri yang baik!" timpal Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"benar! Istri Sungmin itu sangat murah hati" tambah Heechul memanasi.

"benar!kau saja ingin mengakhiri hidupnya kalau bisa!" tambah Siwon sepelan mungkin agar umpatannya itu tak tertangkap kamera. Kangin melirik senang ke arahnya.

_Aigoo_ anak Tuhan ini bisa juga mengumpat.

"jinjayo? Aigoo Qarlita-ssi!" Youngja menghadap pada gadis di sampingnya. "bukankah kau sangat beruntung dapat berkencan dengan idolamu sendiri?"

"ne," angguk wanita itu semangat.

"naah, Sungmin-ssi.. mari kembali maju, sambutlah putri cantik kita" ujar Gura. Sungmin tersenyum sembari berjalan dengan gagah menuju ke tengah panggung. Layaknya pria yang memasuki altar pernikahan.

"ingatkan aku untuk mengingatkanmu kau sudah pernah mengucap janji pernikahan minimie!" pekik Kyuhyun, menggoda Hyung manisnya itu.

"yakk maegnae-ya.. segitu inginnya kah kau di lamar kuda liar ini?" balas Heechul balik memojokkan Kyuhyun.

"Hechullie~" tergur Hangeng. Benar saja, pria cantik itu segera terdiam.

"aigoo nenek lampir itu begitu menurut padamu, Hyung!" desis Kyuhyun iri.

"diamlah Kyunie, kau benar-benar berisik malam ini" sahut Hangeng tegas.

"naah, pemirsa baik yang ada di rumah maupun di studio, entah apa yang kalian pikirkan malam ini.. tapi yah ini lah Super Junior dengan segala tindak tanduknya"

"benar! Jangan berhenti untuk mengirimkan CV kalian dan ikutin terus audisi dari kami"

"so,, urii the next angela.. tunggu kami di Take him Out Global berikutnya!"

"jaljayoo~"

Begitu Gura dan Youngja menutup acara, para member melambaikan tangan ke kamera, menari dan tersenyum ria.

BRAKK!

Sontak tawa canda yang menggema di ruang ganti menghilang. Di ambang pintu, berdiri Sungmin dengan wajah yang sarat emosi.

"siapa yang merencanakan ini? kalian menjebakku?"

"menjebak? Picik sekali pemikiranmu adik nomer tujuh!" sahut Heechul ketus. Sungminnya yang dulu lugu benar-benar telah berubah.

"aku tanya siapa yang menjebakku?" bentak Sungmin. Beberapa kru yang melewati pintu ruangan Suju bergidik ngeri. Tak ingin ikut campur masalah tim ini.

"aku! Aku yang merencanakan! Kau mau apa hah?!" bentak Heechul jauh lebih kuat. Dibantingnya susu strawberi Hyukjae yang tadi sempat diperebutkannya dengan si monyet tampan itu.

"hyung geuman" Kyuhyun berusaha mencekal tangan Heechul.

"hyung! Kau!" desis Sungmin tak menyangka. "ku kira kau adalah hyung yang paling mendukung dan mengerti aku!"

"Lee Sungmin"

Empat belas pasang mata sarat emosi itu beralih pada suara berat yang menegur mereka dengan nada terendah.

"kau Lee Sungmin Super Junior, kan?" orang itu, Leeteuk, bertanya sakartis pada member termanis di grup ini.

.

.

**muehehehe.. **

**ini tandanya apa? bersambung paling~**

**ku tunggu review dan commentnya**

**gomawo~~**


End file.
